


the age of innocence

by ninetiez



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Regency, Bodyguard, Costume Parties & Masquerades, DW IT WILL RESOLVE EVENTUALLY, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forbidden Love, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Sexism, Pride and Prejudice References, Rating May Change, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Romeo and Juliet References, Slow Dancing, The Princess Bride References, Unresolved Sexual Tension, im sorry im a sucker for the 'as you wish' thing, the day before valentine's day and im writing regency boba fett fanfic, this is why im single
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninetiez/pseuds/ninetiez
Summary: "sweet helen, make me immortal with a kiss. her lips suck forth my soul; see where it flies! — come, helen, come, give me my soul again."- christopher marlowe, the tragical history of doctor faustus (ca. 1592), scene XIIIor,after a series of revolts against the monarchy in the capital of a vast and powerful kingdom, the king dispatches the knights of his court to watch over the outer reaches of his kingdom to ensure that the unrest won't spread.sir boba fett, trusted knight in the king's retinue and successor of a well-respected family of knights, is dispatched to your father's dukedom to assist with the king's task.throughout his employment under your father, the duke, the knight finds himself falling in love with you, his employer's eldest daughter.as political tensions rise around the kingdom, revolution becomes imminent, and close family begins to pick up on the scandalous affair between knight and lady, a budding relationship is tested.(lowercase intended, race-neutral reader, warnings are listed in the noted before the chapter)
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	the age of innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sir boba fett is assigned to protect the presiding duke of puebo de flores and his family, and meets the duke's eldest daughter in passing.
> 
> (reader is OF AGE you weirdos, i would put her around 20 yrs old-ish???? just early twenties)

boba would always remember the first time he had seen you. for the rest of his life, he would recall upon the first moment you locked eyes with him from behind fluttering, diaphanous curtains, the cheeky grin you gave him as you ran away from your smallest sister, laughing playfully. 

for a moment, it almost seemed as if an angel had come down from behind those curtains. he wondered if that was how paris had felt the first time he has seen helen. he was certain you were enough to go to war for, just as paris had gone to war for the face that'd launched a thousand ships. boba's gaze lingered on you for a second as you ran and squealed with your younger sisters, and he thought, even briefly, that he had caught you looking back at him. 

"go on girls, i've had enough of your claptrap for one meeting," your father laughed from the other end of the grand mahogany table, watching as the remainder of you and your sisters left the room. "apologies, sir fett, i have yet to tame them."

"your daughters?" boba asked, bringing his gaze hesitantly back to the man before him. 

"yes, beautiful, aren't they?" the pleasant old man chuckled heartily, leaning back in his chair with a glint of adoration in his eyes. "they take after their mother." 

boba laughed courteously, folding his hands before him on the table. 

"well, sir fett, it seems as if the political unrest has become enough for the king then, hasn't it?" boba nodded, brown eyes glinting in the sun that filtered through the diaphanous curtains, and again through the metal of his helmet. 

"it's my understanding that he'd like the knights to keep watch over the outer reaches of his kingdom." boba said, crossing his legs. 

"i have no misgivings. you may have the last room in the west wing," your father stood, keeping his hands on the table. "if anything, these damned revolts are a blessing in disguise. god only knows i could use more help keeping an eye on those girls." 

bowing slightly, boba exited the room and walked down the hall, leather boots clattering against the hardwood of the floors. he paused for a second and felt the weight of several pairs of eyes on him, looking around, only to find you. 

well, you and the two of your younger sisters, to be exact, but _you_. you peeked around the corner of a wall, out of breath and sheen with sweat from playing with your sisters, giggling softly. you spotted him as he looked at you and you grinned again, eyes crinkling softly. you turned to whisper to one of your sisters, and they ran away with one final glance at him, giggling and chattering all the way, 

"do excuse my sisters," you spoke, stepping out from behind the wall. "they've not yet learned their way with boys."

"and you have, little one?" boba asked, forcing a newfound heat to your cheeks as you stepped forward further. 

"hm, perhaps." you hummed thoughtfully. "the king sent you, sir fett?"

"sure as the rain falls," he quipped, biting his lip beneath the wall of metal between the two of you. 

"the west wing too? my father seems to be quite fond of you." you teased, with a grin that would become too familiar to him, too ingrained in his memory, plastered on your face. "we've got quite the collection of literature in the house, if you're interested."

"and what would you recommend in this collection, little bird?" he asked, still standing a good ways away from you. 

"shakespeare." you said, cheeky. he could almost see your ears perk up as a woman called your name, and watched, again, as you clambered away from him. 

"enjoy the west wing, sir fett!" 

and your chiffon dress swayed once more about your ankles as you ran around the corner, evading his hungry gaze like a fish through water. boba was almost dissatisfied with the short conversation, but brought his eyes back to their place and continues to walk to retrieve his things from his carriage. 

* * *

you gazed, distracted, out of the window and away from your book. sighing softly, you pressed your heated forehead against the coolness of the window and closed your eyes, almost attempting to let the last bits of sunlight left in the sky seep through your skin and into a deeper part of you that didn't have a name. 

the beams of orange and red kissed your skin affectionately, both a promise and a goodbye at the same time. though you knew that you would see those same glimmering rays of starlight again after you woke, you couldn't help but feel slightly sorrowful in the wake of their loss. 

you closed the book you were reading with a sharp _crack!_ and stood, raising your arms from your sides into the air and basking in the last gleaming twinkle of light produced by the sun. your eyes shut by themselves, allowing you to drift into your own little world. 

your own little world. undisturbed by the blatherings of suitors or the everlasting noise of your father's negotiations with everyone from the king to a farmer. your own separate peace. 

you gasped sharply as you heard a soft knock at the door, eyes shooting open in surprise. you placed your hand over your heart, relieved when you heard your mother's voice.

"y/n, dearest, your father calls us to the drawing-room." your mother called, her voice as soothing and calm as ever. 

"what for?" you asked, raising your head so your mother could hear your voice more clearly. 

"oh, you know your father. never explains why he calls these little confabs. make yourself presentable." she said, shuffling her feet slightly.

"alright then, i'll be out in a second," you spoke, buttoning the top of your dress back up and smoothing your skirt out. you palmed softly at your hair, attempting to push it into shape, before rushing out of the door and running past your mother. 

she sighed, half-exasperated, half-amused, and jogged after you as you wove through the familiar halls of your childhood. candles lit paintings of your family, primarily you and your sisters, eerily, giving your faces an almost serene look. you stared intently at them as you waited for your mother to catch up, observing how your face had changed over the years. 

"come along now, your father hates to be kept waiting." your mother put an arm around your hip as she walked up behind you, ushering you into the room. 

the low light of the candles in the center of the room illuminated the faces that littered the room. your youngest sister, martha, only six, sat sleeping in her father's lap, her small face tucked away from the world to sleep. evidently, she had fallen asleep before your father could commence with why he had summoned the family to the drawing-room. 

the twins, lavinia and lydia, eleven (rather, eleven and one half, as they insisted,) stood in the corner of the room, whispering and chattering like birds as always. they welcomed you with a friendly glance in your direction, before returning to whatever riveting conversation they had planned for that evening. 

the third-to-oldest, margot, who was fourteen, slouched on a chaise unamusedly and looked cooly out of the window like something was boring her. her eyes remained trained on the window as you and your mother walked in. 

you bemusedly moved to sit next to your second-oldest sister, agnes, who shuffled closer to you and began to whisper. 

"have you seen him?" your sister asked, giggling like a flushed schoolgirl, despite not being yet two years younger than you. 

"seen who, exactly, agnes?" you returned sarcastically, despite knowing exactly who your sister was referring to. 

"the knight! I've heard such dashing tales of him," agnes gossiped, still cupping her hand over your ear to conceal your secret conversation. 

"we've spoken once or twice," you smiled, almost smug, and your sister nearly squealed next to you. 

"how-" she paused and looked to the door, then dropped her hands into her lap and stood. 

there he was. 

boba, or as you knew him then, sir fett, had shed his armor, and now stood clad in a humble cotton shirt and a pair of navy blue pants. you stood and curtsied, gazing up at his powerful form through your eyelashes. 

you watched as he looked back at you, bowing slightly out of respect. as you sat back down, you watched him out of the corner of your eye as he sat opposite you. as you across the table to him, you bit your cheek harshly to suppress a smile from gracing your lips.

stars, was he ever so gorgeous. the soft, golden light of the candles fell upon his face like gentle waves on a faraway beach, giving his skin a smooth sheen the color of a bronze sword. brown eyes glowed in the same lowlight, glimmering like crystals in a way you had never seen before. these eyes were framed by a spattering of scars, milk-white raised lines that crisscrossed across his handsome face as if they were the wheel tracks of some runaway carriage.

you smiled with a blushing heat rising in your face as you caught his eye, quickly diverting your eyes to your father when he began to speak. 

"now, as you all know," he nearly bellowed, looking out over his family. "there have been a series of revolts against the crown in and around our fair capital." 

you brought your eyes back to boba momentarily, watching as he concentrated on your father's words.

"the king worries that these hooligans may be trying to bilk _us_ out of our god-given right to rule, so he has sent sir fett to assist with keeping them under control." you cringed, pursing your lips to prevent from speaking out of turn. 

all the people really wanted was a better life. they felt taken advantage of, you thought, cheated out of a better life just because of the family they were born into. 

"girls, you will be accompanied by sir fett each and every time you go out-" your father's statement was met with immediate protest. 

"father!" margot gasped, incredulous. she had stood from her chaise angrily, face twisted into somewhere between lividity and shock. 

" _margot_ , there will be no discussion about this," your father said sternly, looking to her with a gleam of finality in his eyes that forced margot back down to her seat. "you will _all_ follow this rule, girls." 

you nodded softly, willing yourself to keep your eyes on your father and _not_ on boba. picking nervously at your nails, you stole glances every few seconds. 

perhaps just to remind yourself that he was even _real_ , and not just some vision cast down to you. you tore your gaze away as soon as you even thought he might look at you, staring intently at your father instead with the guise of the obedient and dutiful daughter. 

you absentmindedly fixated your watchful eye on the flickering candle before you on the small table, watching as it danced and oscilated, rising to a new, impossible height, and tumbling back down as soon as it had ascended. like icarus, you thought. so much like icarus. 

your father blabbered on about how ' _you girls ought to respect your own father_ ,' ' _if the townspeople were to revolt, you'd be some of their targets_ ,' and something more you couldn't make out through your haze of boredom. likely along the lines of " _father knows best_." you felt your eyes begin to droop. 

falling asleep at an early hour was not usual of you, but the room was so _warm_ and you were desperately looking for any excuse not to focus all your attention on the handsome knight standing before you. stars, was it like the cushions were pulling you helplessly into them, beckoning you forth to drowse without a care in the world. you felt your breathing even until air retreated and advanced through your lungs languidly.

you closed opened your eyes sluggishly to steal one last glance around the room, before finally drifting off at the sound of your father's droning lectures. as you gazed around the room, you spotted it. 

_he was looking at you._

subtly, of course. sir fett was a smart man and wouldn't risk (even in the slightest) letting your father know that he had been looking fixedly at you all night. but you caught him, even just for the second as he surveyed you lazily out of the corner of his eye. 

you tore your gaze away almost immediately, but still felt the heavy weight of his eyes on you long after you had closed yours to dream. 

when you dreamt, you dreamt of piercing brown eyes, glimmering and half-gold in the combined light of the fireplace and the candles. 

and for a moment, in your sleep, you were vaguely aware of being carried. someone's strong hands lifting you, higher into the air like the licking flame of the candle from before you had drifted off. 


End file.
